How to be Totally Chill and Have Everyone like You
by NeonGenesisMariChan
Summary: Murasaki didn't know what he was doing here, or why so many of his comrades were stupid enough to be here too. (Murasaki/Nice Bro!ship)


Hey, it's Mari here with a Hamatora one shot because Hamatora is awesome okay. (It's Murasaki/Nice bro!ship because those two are hilarious and I love them so much!)

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Hamatora but if I did wouldn't that be cool right?**

* * *

"So are you ready?!"

"No."

"I SAID ARE YOU READY?!"

"I said no."

"You're not making this easy man..."

"Does it look like I care?"

"C'mon!"

Murasaki groaned into his palm. He couldn't believe that he had gotten himself wrapped into this 'so-called' class that Nice supposedly taught or that Koneko and Master actually let him hold this dumb class in the cafe. It was called 'How to be Totally Chill and Have Everyone like You', and it was ridiculous at best. He turned over to the man and the small female at the counter, "Seriously?"

Koneko grinned at his bored expression, "Oh lighten up! I've seen him do this class before it's really fun! Besides...it's not like there are any jobs for you to go on at the moment, so you might as well enjoy right now!"

Master shrugged, "As long as that idiot doesn't break anything, I'm fine with it."

Murasaki watched as Nice pointed towards Master enthusiastically, "SEE THAT'S THE CHILL ATTITUDE I'M TALKING ABOUT PEOPLE!"

Master rolled his eyes and continued wiping down the counter.

"Okay..." The bored male started as he rested his chin in his palm, "What do we do here anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked, I shall teach you how to be a chill dude and have people like you Murasaki!"

"I think I'm pretty likable."

"You think wrong."

"YO!"

Murasaki turned his attention to the orange haired male who waltzed into the cafe, "Birthday?"

Birthday slipped into the seat next to him and smiled, "Yo."

"You do know that Nice is in the middle of...I don't even know what to call it anymore."

"You mean 'How to be Totally Chill and Have Everyone like You'?"

"Why do you know that?"

"I'm at this class all the time!"

Murasaki groaned. He watched as Nice sent Hajime to go get a box and Birthday stared in awe. Were they actually serious? Hajime came back with a large cardboard box that she slammed onto the table.

"BE CAREFUL!"

Hajime rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out to the man behind the counter before returning to her seat behind Nice.

"How'd you get Hajime to help you in this madness anyway?"

"Because I'm totally chill and everyone likes me!" Nice responded smugly as he rummaged through the contents of the box.

Hajime clutched her stomach, "Fast food."

Murasaki smirked, "Yeah that seemed more likely."

Nice ignored the other male as he proudly pulled out a hand mirror. He turned back to his two 'students', "Okay now what's this?"

Birthday's eyes widened, "Aw man, I know this one..."

Murasaki rolled his eyes, "It's a mirror..."

"Precisely! And what does it do?"

Birthday waved his hand, "It mirrors things!"

"That's...true. I meant like what does it show?"

"It shows a reflection Nice. You know that..."

Nice sighed, it didn't seem like Murasaki was even trying to enjoy the class today. "Fine." He shoved the mirror into Murasaki's face causing Birthday to stare in surprise, "What do you see when YOU look in the mirror Murasaki?"

Murasaki looked up at the brown haired boy who was staring at him intensively as he held the mirror, if he didn't know better he would've sworn that he struck a nerve. He reluctantly complied and gazed at his reflection, "I see me. Y'know that reflection I was talking about earlier..."

"Really? I see an uptight guy who can't let himself have fun. I see someone who'll never be a chill guy and have everyone like him."

"Is this supposed to offend me?"

"I don't know. Does it?"

"No..."

Nice smirked, "Liar."

Murasaki crossed his arms over his chest, "And what does it matter if I'm lying or not?"

"Oh...it doesn't. Just good to know."

Murasaki watched as Nice walked back over to the box and dropped the mirror into it. He carried the box back over to it's respective corner and smiled, "Class dismissed."

Birthday nodded and walked over to the counter to chat up Koneko and Master as usual. Hajime got out of her seat and tugged on Nice's shirt, mumbling 'food'. Murasaki watched as Nice nodded and began to head towards the entrance. Before he left, however, he turned back to Murasaki, "It's okay Murasaki. Hajime and I think you're a totally chill guy anyway."

Murasaki remained in his seat, still confused by what had just taken place. Nice was probably the weirdest person that he knew, and he wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. But still, he had to admit he did enjoy Nice's eccentric antics...hell, he'd even kinda enjoy this ridiculous little class.

He'd never admit it out loud though, as he thought about it he smiled, it looked like Nice seemed to know.

* * *

So yeah I just love the Murasaki/Nice bro!ship because they have such different personalities but they're like best friends :) I always figured Nice would do something like this because he's so carefree and crazy while Murasaki's all responsible and nonchalant lol

I hope you guys like, and feel free to leave me a review (THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE HAMATORA FICS OKAY)

~Arigato, Mari :)


End file.
